The Legacy of a Legend: The story of Kira Nathaniel Flint
by rayanoshana
Summary: Everyone has heard of the plight of the RLS Legacy..Captained by Amelia, founded by Dr. Delbert, and protected by James Pleadies Hawkins..What happens if the truth you know..isn't the truth at all? In life there are three truths..their truth..our truth..and the truth..which side would you rather hear?.. Welcome to the Legacy of a Legend..
1. Prologue

_**((Author's note: Hai everyone! I'm back! And yes I might have been gone for a long while, but that's life lol. Am currently working on the other chapters for the fics I began quite a while back so stay tuned! Treasure planet has always been a Disney fav of mine, and so I decided to post this fic which I actually had begun when I was twelve (the time I'd actually seen the movie) Of course I fixed it up a bit since then. Hopefully you'd love it as much as I did writing it then- till now. **_

_**Disclaimer: All original quotes from the movie DON'T BELONG do me. The only thing that DOES BELONG TO ME are my OCs and plot twists.**_

_**Take care!))**_

""_ On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships with their cargoes of Arcturian solar crystals felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were pursued by pirates! _

_And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint. Like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey, Flint and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere, and then, gathering up their spoils... vanished, without a trace._

_Flint's secret trove was never found, but stories have persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy, stowed with riches beyond imagination - the Loot of a Thousand Worlds - Treasure Planet. There are nights when the winds of the Etherium, so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom, made one's spirit soar!""_

The closing of a heavy book soon fades in with a loud clap, the moment an amused lyrical laugh rang through the once tuned in silence.

" Right, without a trace, heard that one before *chuckles as she flips through the holographic book* My great grandfather did many things, but vanishing was NOT one of ..I'd like to believe..he's lost. Then again it takes a lost thing to find something lost, right? But what exactly is a lost thing, but that one which just isn't found-what if it doesn't want to be found? Is it just lost, or just missing? These spacers say he vanished-what a laugh *sarcastic laugh rings louder* Now that story is just full of it. It wasn't a merchant ship, but the Federation's privateer, and they'd come into _our_ air space to _' retrieve' _ stolen merchandise. We bought those crystals fair an and brave Mr. James Pleadies Hawkins who dramatically battled a mutinous band of a cutthroats to the very end only to lose the lost planet of gold Treasure Planet to fire and dust.

What about o'l Long John Silver who'd practically stuck his neck out to make sure they all survived? What about..me? Am I just going to be written out of their lives too? Naw- no freakin' way! The truth has to be heard..*stands up and walks towards the cabin door* You see my dear mates, in life there's always three truths *grabs high collared trench coat* _Your_ truth, *puts it on and pulls out a dark hued trecorne* _my_ truth, and.._the _truth. Whether you believe me or not is your business mate.

Welcome to my story- the story of Kira Nathanial Flint.. The legacy of a legend..

..Relived.."


	2. Different Faces

The creaking of a well fashioned hull, seemed to send out a sweet song, its chorus joined in with the rhythmic murmurs sounding out from the engine room..the light laughter and high pitches echoing like songbirds in the mid-morning breeze..yes welcome on-board the Legacy of the Northern Quadrant. These nomadic folk, are known by many names throughout the known galaxies..some call them drifters..plagued wonderers of old who only make port to resupply and live out the old ways eons before the first solar contraption ever kissed the air's currents. Then again..there are some who call them merchants..traversing the entire quadrant bearing exotic materials, fruits..and..even.. people.. Gypsies of the modern age..entertainers..who speak lost tongues..that is what those who dedicate their lives to open space are dubbed..tied to no Federation..living the way they want, taking what they want as long as no interests have collided..banding together in times of woe..and hardship..Making a good name through the work they earned through their blood and sweat.. An honest living indeed..but lo..their names have been maimed by this new era..their trade crushed to the ground..with all but one mere term..Pirates.

That is what they called these spontaneous folk now..Piracy was there new found trade..notorious..blood thirsty, greedy scoundrels that care of nothing but their own gains..hijacking ships and leaving not a trace of life some say..but hey..if no one ever survived these plights..where did the stories come from? These tales were way too colorful for the common folk who only cared about making a living..and those in the higher classes were way too busy about other things..classes..who invented such a word? Indeed..who thought it would be prudent to divide the people into grades? Well..here on board the Legacy..we have a motto..and trust me it's not blood that binds us as family..but the bond we all shared.. The children belonged to everyone-even if the brood's parents had first say in raising them their own way-as it should be-everyone just cared and treated each other as their one of their own kin..That is the nature of spending entire lifetimes on-board a secluded space..and though new blood and members were not a rarity..the bonds and stories woven into each web were. Those who fraternized with pirates..or even helped them in the most tiniest of ways..would share the same fate..suffer the payment of treason..and die..That was known..and for those who were lucky enough to find love on the other side..treasured the hearts that were given..for it was but a lifetime ago that their new foundlings had lived under the Federation..or so that was the way of things..sacrifice..but for something real who wouldn't?

The giggles from the children were all what kept everyone pushing forward with hope..for with each new generation engraved a new depth of understanding..it wasn't out with the old and in with the new..but rather..it was in with the old..embrace the new…and live to the fullest.


	3. Fade in: Dream

"One..two..four..five..ten..fifteen.." the quiet mutterings of a young fae seemed to drown amidst the high pitch banter.

"What's wrong sis?" played a feminine husky tone.

"She's missing again.." chuckled the first.

"Again?" laughed the junior. "Well she can't have gone far, we're on a ship!"

"You'd be surprised," chuckled the woman.

"Aunt Amie! I found her!" rang out a young feline of a boy who'd bundled the toddler onto his back, his eyes bright and blue-his charming mischievous grin..yes he would grow up to be quite a charmer.

"Where did you find her?" his mother prompted before turning to her older sister who'd been looking for the human.

Amie took note of the white powder and chuckled, " Let me guess..the galley?" Reading the lad's nod handed him a small hand towel that had been hanging on a nearby chair as he placed the girl back on the ground.

Shrinking underneath the girl's shrill note clapped a hand over his ears and laughed as he followed the girl's fast motion with energetic eyes, "She was trying to bake a cake.._again.._" he explained with a short chuckle.

"But I didn't see here in the galley.." Amie's puzzled look prompted her nephew to reply, " .. In the engine room.."

"Oh my goodness!" chimed his mother, "How would she ever manage that?"

The sound of an elderly maid seemed to break through their conversation, and as the six eyes drew to the focal point, there was their Kira..the bouncing flour covered toddler climbing onto their grandmother's lap.

"Got you something.." came the sweet ageless tone making the toddler adorning a pastel aquamarine sleeping dress pipe up.

"Yea..?" bright aquamarine eyes lit upon a golden charm necklace, shooting her brows through the ceiling it seemed. "Is..that..for..meeeeee?" she squeaked as the elder placed the chain around her neck. "It's..it's..so..BIG!" she giggled as she had to hold the gold oblong locket in both of her hands.

"Don't worry love..you'll grow into it," prompted the maiden.

"Spoiling her again mother?" came a deep husky vocalist as their Captain walked into the room, kissing the elderly dragonic fae upon her brow.

"She has to have some trinket of our love..doesn't she son?" came the teasing reply.

"Nate!" chirped Kira as she held up her arms-practically more than familiar with this grizzly character. Having more than two eyes didn't faze her, and neither did having fangs drawing zigzags in one's smile terrify her.

"Kira!" came the formal scolding notes of Amie as she wove through the lumps on the floor that kept shifting like sands in a desert; yes the children at her feet were quite hyper and active at this point. Placing her hands on her hips scolded, "Kira Amelia Nathaniel Flint! What have I told you about calling your great grandfather Nate!?"

Pulling out the golden locket just looked at her feline of a mother and just gawked, a gooey slime stretching from her lower lip to the golden frame.."Uh.."

"Take it easy Amie..it's all right.." came the dragonborne's kind words.

"But grandfather-" came the protest which softened at seeing his kind features leaving a cozy family tuned atmosphere to set in for a moment..

Alas… such moments were short lived..when a quake broke through the wooden flooring, a loud crash and horrific creak enveloped the entire hull..seeping through their living quarters. All at once their Captain handed his new addition to his granddaughter and frowned as he made it towards the door..pin drop silence..the poison that left everyone's heart climbing to their throats. Within moments a rally of gunfire bouncing off metallic rails played yonder. The children knew..noise..meant death..and all systematically made their way to the hidden door in the farthest closet..descending down into the bay where skiffs lay strung up. Something was different on this raid however..and the sound of rushing bootlegs went straight towards their hidden quarters.."We have a traitor in our midst," scowled their Captain as he handed a few firearms to those who could bare them, the eldest being about twelve save those handful of adult members who tended to the children. Death wasn't selective, and the moment they all entered the bay, they were struck by a rain of beams, some hitting their moving targets, and some damaging the life vessels that would carry those fleeing for their life.

Kira was tossed in with the other children, panic written across her eyes as Amie nestled her in her arms.

"Meet us at the Crescent-Tia!" called out Amie's nephew as he released a few rounds.

Looking over Amie's shoulder cold see her best friend Chris, fall to his knees..and then onto his face..making her yelp in fear and pain.."CHRISSSSSSSSSSSSS."


	4. I'M LATE!

"CHRISSSSSSSSSSS"

"Kira! Kira! Wake up..it's just a dream!"

Gasping the fae sat bolt upright banging her head on the frame of the bunk above her head, rubbing it fervently, her best friend Kali hugging her close.

"What's goin' on here!?" asked an angry set of tones that boomed through the door to their right. Upon seeing the girl curled up in her niece's arms quickly entered, softening her gaze and tone. "What happened?" sped her tone of concern.

"She had that dream again.." Kali tuned in thoughtfully.

Feeling weak, and stupid, Kira quickly pulled free of her older friend's embrace and stood up, "I'm okay..I'm okay.. I'm.." Catching sight of the clock that hung on the wall, shot her eyebrows to the ceiling, "LATE!" Digging through her closet pulled out a set of clothes and dashed out into the light.

The sound of her rushing feet echoing down the hall and into the shower seemed quite comical, the vision of the girl drying her hair and stuffing her face with eggs Benedict was even more hilarious.. here before all..the puffer-fish face had not only chugged down two eggs, but gulped down an entire glass of purp juice with a hiccupping finish. "LOVE YOU ALL!" the girl announced comically before mounting her hover-cycle, patted her solar board which hung neatly at it's right side, and waved as she took off leaving a cloud of smoke.

"JAMES PLEADIES HAWKINS!" came the harsh vocals of the Lady of the House. For a third time that week, her son had been caught wreaking havoc on private grounds..what a heartache. What went through her mind as the robotic officers recited the details of the boy's felony, and probation violations was simply, { I am gonna kill him I'm gonna tie him up…and take that blasted surfer of his..Oh what am I doing? He's my son! _That son _ is driving you insane! } Her eyes darting here and there as she fought with herself..She loved James with all her being..why did he continuously have to break her heart and spirit? Sure he drove her up the wall everyday..but still..he was everything to her..and it was killing her to see him throw away his life.

"Might I interject here?" piped up Dr. Delbert Doppler, Mrs. Hawkins best friend and councilor.

Caught off guard by her friend, looked up in time to hear the Officer's inquisition, "Are you the boy's father?" A deep awkward sensation rang throughout her being..sure Delbert was her best friend..but on an honest note, she didn't..just couldn't see him in _that _way.. no offence to the respectable Doctor and blurted out, "Oh no, no he hew. No, he's just an old friend of the family." At that note she realized her tone of disgust and just frowned for a second hoping the good doctor wouldn't take it personally.

"BACK OFF SIR!" the two officers rang out.

At that very moment..and stroke of bad luck, Kira walked right into the conversation carrying two boxes of fresh produce, "So, where would you like this Mrs.." tone trailing off at the sight of two officers, frowned and prompted, "I'll..take these out back." Receiving Sarah's soulful nod left the scene.

About half an hour later, the arguing sounds of son verses mother rang out. Softening her piercing set of eyes, tried to focus on positive things..but the mere fact that she had watched Sarah Hawkins suffer her son James for the three years that she'd actually moved there..just was too much to bare. Rolling her cycle out front, couldn't help but pause at the last line that played.

"Why can't you be more like Kira? She's-" pausing at her choice of words, clapped her fingertips against her lips forming an O " Oh..Jim I-"

"So that's how it is..You know..if it weren't for me you two wouldn't have even met.." he hissed as he stomped out the front door, only to find the source of his aggravation standing right there standing at him. "What are you lookin' at?"

Kira just frowned and sharply prompted, "Nobody." Yes..she indeed was staring at a _nobody_-whoever wallowed up in self pity was sincerely not worth her time. Sure she'd tried to talk to him about things..but he'd never let her in-most probably because he knew his mother had talked her into talking to him about these kind of things. Remembering she'd left her helmet round back, paced casually over to the back door, only to hear a small tapping against the steel roof and looked up. Eyes softening at the mental image of Jim sitting up there alone again..broke her own angry spirit. True, they might never have seen eye to eye..but then again..what his father did to them was unforgivable..this note of family..cut too deep for her to just shrug it off..For all that played in her mind as she made her way up the opposite face of the metallic roof was that she never really knew her family..what she'd give to know her mother's name in the least..Found in an orphanage when she was around three..wounded on her head and left leg..couldn't really recall much of anything else..except that her family's ship was attacked..and they tried to escape. Most people claimed her family were taken by pirates..thus creating this deep hatred for the lot. What she'd give to have her revenge..

Once at the top, her eyes peeked over the pointed edge, the voice of Sarah venting out on Delbert echoing through the rainy backdrop. Sighing deeply saw a white breath of cloud escape her lips; if Sarah had Delbert..who did Jim have? {_I'm so gonna regret this.._ } she mentally noted as she slid to the boy's left side. "Hey.." came her kind words.

Giving her the cold shoulder Jim just made a motion to leave.

"Jim wait.." Kira's lyrics played once more.

Pausing, the teenage boy just sighed and closed his eyes drawing a frown. This girl..was irritating..that look..she had no write to pity him..her life was a sorry excuse already..why did she want to move in on his? Why did he choose to help her eight years ago? Why? Because he was too nieve that's why..and now he has to live with this sin that just won't leave him alone. Whipping round to tell her to shove off froze at the sight of a smoking craft that drifted over their heads, crash landing on their wooden dock. Turning round made quick work of the roof and closed the distance between him and the pod. "Hey Mr.! Are you all right!?" he called out banging against the glass pane.

"Is he-" Kira gasped the moment the turtle of a man spilled out of the rounded door. For the first time since _that _.. she'd come across a character..that was standing on Death's door. Heart in her throat quickly grabbed the man's arm, "Easy..Easy.."

Frowning looked at Kira, then the pod..and the man's chest before calling out, "Give me your arm.." The character was heavy..and walked in a drunken manner. The rain fell heavily now, much to his irritation and disgust. "Mom's gonna love this.."

Sarah's eyes dropped down to her holo-locket..flipping through the images.. "What I would give to have him walk through that door with a new pet..begging me to keep it.." The main entrance door soon broke through her reminiscence, forcing her to jump pole stiff onto her feet. Whipping round saw her only son, her helping hand Kira, and a new character that seemed to be dying. "JIM!"

"Mom he's hurt-bad!" exclaimed the boy as he lay the character gently on his back on the wooden flooring.

"I finally found ya lass.." croaked the turtle of a man as his eyes rolled to view Kira..his hand outstretched to touch her face.

Startled at the man's motion flinched and quickly grabbed his wrist, "I'm sorry-I-" she was cut off when the man chuckled.

"Tiss..All right.." he coughed, " It's been so long..you wouldn't recognize me.."

Jim just looked at the girl who seemed to react to the dying scepter's words, and frowned. When the man turned to him asking for his chest, he quickly complied and propped himself up.

"Here let me get that for you," Kira uttered in reflex as she systematically pressed the combination without much notice-only to pause when she'd realized what she'd just done.

Chuckling the man commented, "So you do remember something.." making the human girl flush a bit saying, "Can't let 'em find this..He'll have to pry it from o'l Billy Bones cold dead fingers 'afo-I-" his statement was broken when the figure was caught in a raging coughing fit. Eyes zooming in on the girl, knew how hard his goddaughter must have worked to get a normal life..and thus handed the golden gleaming orb to the lad who..seemed to be staring at her making him smile. "Lad.." he called out stuffing the orb in the boy's hands as he gripped Jim's collar and pulled him forcefully to his face, "Beware..the cyborg! I can hear him.." his voice became high and raspy as his eyes stared into space, "The clickin' 'n whorlin' like the devil himself!" Coughing relaxed his grip for but a moment before pulling the lad the closest he'd ever pulled a man to his face-a threatening glare upon his pupils, "Take care'o 'er..she's all I got.."

Catching the quiet words, Kira's face blushed, for in that moment Jim had turned to her with a gaze she'd never seen him paint..towards her at least. It was warm..worried..for that split second he didn't seem to want to wring her neck so to speak..and as Mr. Bones fixed her with a soft gaze, and reached out to her..she felt inclined to lean, allowing the man to hold her cheek in his palm. "Missed you lass..God is great.." reading the girl's puzzled look added with his last breath.." He granted my last wish..to..see..you.." Turning to Jim, fixed Kira with a loving stare, "They're alive..he's..alive..and" Pausing turned to Jim continuing "..he's a good heart..Treasure him.." With that the man passed away in Jim's arms.

"What?" Kira choked as she searched Jim's eyes for answers that he didn't understand before gripping Billy Bones' collar shaking him, "Whose alive?!"

And at that very moment a laser beam shot a whole through the door, barely missing her head by an inch forcing her to gasp and dock. " WOA!" The moment a heavy strong hand grabbed her collar, and dragged her up the stairs she nearly screamed. Finding that Jim, had taken his mother in toe as well, caught up and followed suit. Slamming the door of his bedroom, Kira kept a tiny gap open to keep watch.

Thinking fast, Jim looked at his mother as the Doc tried to ease her out of the window, and then rushed towards the door, skidding to a halt behind Kira making her gasp-nearly swinging the door wide open in her surprise. Luckily, he'd foreseen this and grabbed the edge of the door before it swung any wider.

"Jim!" Kira gasped as she felt his hot breath at the nook of her neck forcing a defensive reflex to attempt to smack his face with the door. Eyes shot up to the strong grip he used to control the wooden portal, before turning to the stairs where approaching shadows climbed. The last thing she remembered that moment was, the firm grip of Jim tugging at her wrist, rushing towards the door screaming "THREE!" when she shoved Dr. Doppler, his mother, Kira and himself through the window.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
